


22. Ghost. Writober 2019

by ClioCronista



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioCronista/pseuds/ClioCronista
Summary: Ambientato dopo alcuni anni dalla fine della serie animata; per quanto riguarda il manga, è tra la fine del manga e l'episodio "The garden with holy light", entrambi all'interno del 19° volume.Osservazioni di Sing su Eiji e sul suo rapporto con Ash.SPOILER se non avete letto tutto il manga, The garden with holy light" compreso.





	22. Ghost. Writober 2019

Sing accarezzò l'aria sul capo di Eiji che si mosse appena, profondamente addormentato, nascondendo appena il volto sotto le lenzuola.  
Era stata una giornata lunga, calda, faticosa; aveva voluto camminare per Williamsburg a immortalare volti, ristrutturazioni, strade polverose: amava quel quartiere che cresceva, mutando lentamente da zona degradata a vivace e giovane fulcro di creatività e vita. Non si era fermato che per mangiare qualcosa, affermando che quella giornata era speciale, che sentiva di dover continuare fino alla fine.  
Non era la prima volta che si sentiva sull'onda dell'ispirazione, che andava avanti, indefesso, a volte scordandosi i bisogni primari, rischiando anche una bella insolazione.  
Eiji amava il suo lavoro. Amava la gente, amava i suoi amici.  
Amava New York, e non l'aveva mai odiata, nonostante quello che gli aveva strappato.  
Sing non si era mai stupito di quella sua incapacità di provare rancore o vendetta; delusione e rabbia, sì, li aveva visti spesso nei suoi occhi, ma amore e tristezza dominavano ogni suo sguardo, a dispetto di tutto.  
Ed era nei suoi occhi che, a volte, Sing aveva scorto un'ombra: non quella della misera solitudine a cui Eiji stesso si era votato. In quegli occhi gentili, Sing ne aveva scorti altri, altri che lui non poteva dimenticare, che ancora lo inquietavano, ma che, al contempo, lo attraevano senza possibilità di fuga.  
La prima volta aveva creduto a uno scherzo della luce, a una marcata stanchezza; poi, però, non aveva avuto dubbi sulla loro reale natura: non vi era gioco di ombre e luci che potessero riflettere tale intensa passione.  
Aveva fatto un passo indietro, frastornato dalla rivelazione, e, quando Eiji era tornato a guardarlo, con quel suo fare sorpreso e innocente, gli occhi di smeraldo erano scomparsi, ma l'ombra di era avvinta all'intera persona dell'amico.  
Per quanto strano fosse, dopo un iniziale stupore, Sing si era detto che se l'era sempre immaginato così: se Eiji non era mai tornato a vivere davvero, dopo la sua morte, era solo colpa di Ash e del lascito che gli aveva donato.  
Più che dono, anzi, era stato un fardello, gravoso come lo era stata la sua breve vita.  
Eppure, le rare lacrime di Eiji, colte nella profondità del sonno, erano sempre accompagnate da un sorriso e mai da un pianto. Come se non temesse quel fardello ma, anzi, non potesse vivere senza.  
Sing non era certo che Eiji sarebbe mai tornato a essere felice.  
Quando, un giorno, poco dopo il suo trasferimento a New York, Eiji gli aveva raccontato della leggenda del filo rosso, la realizzazione di Sing era stata repentina: un filo che non si poteva spezzare, un filo che ti legava a una sola e unica persona.  
Poteva non credere a una favoletta così folle, ma quando scorgeva quegli occhi verdi nei suoi, il profilo di Eiji accolto da quell'ombra avvolgente e protettiva... allora le sicurezze di Sing vacillavano e ai suoi occhi riusciva a essere visibile anche quella lunga striscia rossa.

Il profilo di Eiji si mosse, la bocca si dischiuse appena nella penombra e la sua voce uscì in un sussurro:  
“Ash...”.  
La mano di Sing, stavolta, andò a posarsi sul capo del giovane uomo, il sorriso di Eiji non si spense mentre un'altra invisibile mano scivolava lenta su una sua guancia, seguendo la traccia di una lacrima solitaria.  
Sing si alzò, raggiungendo la porta della camera in silenzio; si voltò un'ultima volta e, nell'incerta luce della luna, vide il suo capo biondo poggiato a quello di Eiji.  
Sing distolse lo sguardo e uscì dalla stanza, chiudendo la porta alle proprie spalle.  
Si portò una mano alla bocca e strozzò in gola il rumore del pianto  
L'aveva visto quel giorno.  
Riverso sul tavolo della biblioteca, come se stesse dormendo.  
Con quello stesso sorriso sulle labbra.


End file.
